A Little Bit Closer
by Mischievious Kiss27
Summary: In which Jamie's planning and hard work gets shot to hell and Jackie makes a mess of a first date into something special. Genderbent!Bennefrost


**AN: It's been while since I dipped my fingers into ROTG! Oh it's so good to be back.**

**This particular little snippet was inspired by a conversation between myself and miss Elisabeth Hill on tumblr about genderbent!Bennefrost headcanons(btw you should definitely go read her Black Sand works, they're to die for). This may or may not turn into something more, I'm not 100% sure on where I'd take it if I wrote more.**

**But here's hoping you all enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or "Closer" by Tegan and Sara.**

* * *

In retrospect, the glittery high heels probably weren't the best choice. She should know better than to take Sophie's advice by now, especially about fashion.

It doesn't help that she can still hear Jackie behind her, waxing on about her "prank of the ages" while doing absolutely nothing to help the situation. She's laughing too hard to _fly away._ Which also means that she's laughing too hard to fly _Jamie_ away, which means Jamie has been reduced to pulling Jackie along behind her by her hood while she tries to haul ass out of there before someone(namely, _her)_ gets seriously hurt.

So Jamie tears through the park, tugging her cackling girlfriend by the hood of her sweatshirt and mentally cursing herself for falling for a winter spirit with an affinity for shitty practical jokes.

A flash of metal catches her eye, and she ducks through the trees to the children's playset. Tugging harder on Jackie, Jamie takes a flying leap and skids into the safety of the covered jungle gym, finding a slight vindictive joy in hearing Jackie screech when her head smacks the surface as Jamie pulls her in.

The spirit turns to Jamie rubbing her bruised scalp, mouth open to make an angry accusation of doing that on purpose, but Jamie slaps her hand over Jackie's mouth and pulls her down before she can make a noise. They huddle against the cold colored metal, stifling every sound against the ears of the approaching river spirit, listening to her shrieks and vows of vengeance against Jackie for her crimes.

Eventually the wraith's voice fades away, and Jamie finally moves her hand from Jackie mouth.

"_Ugh_, Jackie," she moans, face scrunching in disgust as she wipes the palm on her girlfriend's hoodie. "Did you really have to slobber all over me? That's disgusting!"

Jackie shrugs, moving away from the wall and shooting Jamie an insufferably smug grin. "You know by now how it works, babe. Gonna shut me up, expect retribution. Anyway, it's funny, you know it is!"

Jamie glares hard at her before jumping up to catch the side of a hole. "Like how _funny _it was to freeze that river spirit into her river? You could've gotten us both killed!" She pulls herself up through it in a huff, perching on the top of the gym and looking down to assess the damage. Sophie's shoes were splattered in mud and leaves, and she cringed as she found a tear on the base that was threatening to separate the shoe from its sole. As for her dress, well, it was a lost cause. She couldn't count the amount of rips in the shiny material of the skirt from running through tree branches and bushes, and one of the delicate straps was hanging limp on her shoulder.

She didn't want to even think about what her hair and makeup looked like. The one time she did herself up all nice and it was shot to hell for the sake of a joke. At least Sophie would be willing to help her strangle Jackie after she saw the state of all her hard work.

A soft blast of cold air fluttered the side of her dress as Jackie settled at her side, and she heard the clatter of wood on metal before a hand rested on her shoulder. Not ready to give up her anger, Jamie whipped her head angrily away from her girlfriend, glaring out at the way the moonlight dappled the park through the trees above.

"Hey," Jackie whispered in her ear. She nuzzled at Jamie's cheek, kissing it softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought it'd be a little fun prank, get some laughs."

Jamie closed her eyes and sighed, letting her tense shoulders relax and leaning against Jackie. It was a bit of a waste of time to be angry, she supposed. Jackie was the Guardian of Fun, and mischief was her favorite kind of fun. She knew that going into this relationship.

Still, it wouldn't kill Jackie to consider the consequences of what she did once in a while.

"I know," she murmured back. "I just... this was our first date, and I wanted it to go perfectly. Then maybe you'd feel a little more confident about going out with me in the first place."

Jackie's head snapped back up, staring at Jamie with horrified eyes. "I'm _absolutely sure_ about... about dating you, I've told you that!"

But Jamie didn't miss the hesitation.

"I know you're sure about _me_," she cooed, taking one of Jackie's hands in hers. "But I know you're still scared about this relationship, because of how you were raised." The winter spirit's eyes darted away in guilt, and Jamie gave an understanding smile. "I know it's scary, baby, because you were always taught that this is wrong, that _we_ are wrong. That's not going to go away with pretty words. I just thought that if our first date went off without a hitch, it would help you be confident in yourself and how _you_ feel."

She ducked down to Jackie's lips and gave them a quick peck. "I can see you struggling with it. I'm just hoping that spending more time together will chip away at that self-hate you've been holding on to." Pulling away, she slid down from the jungle gym and snatched her purse off the ground where it had been dropped.

Jackie was still frozen on the top of the structure, mouth hanging open slightly. Jamie grinned and tipped her head. "Coming down anytime soon? Maybe while we're walking home, we can see the rest of the light show if they're still turned on," she called.

It was enough to shake Jackie out of her stupor, and she shoved the introspective thoughts away for another day to return the grin as she leaped down to land beside Jamie, pretending she wasn't eyeing the way her skirt fluttered around her knees with the wind. She switched her staff to the other arm, holding one out for Jamie to latch onto. "My lady," she trilled, waggling her eyebrows. "It would be my pleasure."

Jamie rolled her eyes and laughed, slipping a hand onto the proffered arm as they began walking away. She would keep to herself the little happy shiver it gave her when Jackie used the staff to move tree branches out of the way, but she was pretty sure it was showing in her smile anyway.

"By the way, _you're _the one explaining to Sophie exactly what happened to all the work she put into me tonight."

"Oh, come on! Have some mercy!"

* * *

**Hope you had fun, and please review!**


End file.
